milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Spy Little Sister!
'"Spy Little Sister!"'https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1025053113558986752 is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Melissa has been signed up to a female mentorship program "You Go, Girl!", and isn't looking forward to it. However, when she accidentally joins Savannah, the two get assigned into the "Spy Little Sister!" mentorship program instead, and have to save the science fair from a chaotic robot. Plot As Milo and Zack prepare for the upcoming Build-A-Bot Contest, they ask Melissa if she wants to come. However her father signed her up for the female mentorship program with an elderly woman to knit and have tea. As she walks along, she sees Brick and Savannah who appear to be fighting bad guys. Melissa inspects their time limousine, however Savannah returns to the limo first and pushes Melissa in before going into the Time Stream and leaving Brick behind. Back at Jefferson County Middle School, Doofenshmirtz is revealed to be judging the contest and gives the contestants three hours. In the Time Stream, Savannah tries to wipe Melissa's memory but she suggests being her mentor instead. The time traveler dismisses this until Mr. Block calls and assumes Savannah is Melissa's mentor for the Spy Little Sister program, forcing her to comply. Mr. Block tells them that a robot will destroy Danville in a few hours and informs them to stop it. Melissa tells Savannah that her friends are in a robot building contest at her school and they set off. Meanwhile, Brick is saddened and runs into Melissa's original mentor and spends the day with her. As the robot absorbs other robots, Savannah fights it and Zack tells Melissa that he and Milo used a red lightbulb from Doof's stuff. With specific knowledge, Savannah and Melissa go back in time to Milo's house before the contest to talk to Doof. They arrive but Savannah finds Doof cutting his toenails and leaves for fifteen minutes later. He tells them it was in a box he brought to the school. They head to the school and Melissa warns her friends while Savannah gets the lightbulb, however it fuses with Savannah's phone and other projects before they secure it. They destroy it and Savannah says goodbye before retrieving Brick from Melissa’s original mentor, who calls him needy after he leaves. Transcript Songs *You Go, Girl! Gallery Videos Trivia * The episode may be a reference to the song, "Cry Little Sister". * This is the first episode to feature Mr. Block, Brick and Savannah without Cavendish and Dakota making an appearance. * This episode strongly references Melissa’s lack of a mother figure as that’s likely why Richard signed her up for the program. * Amanda shows jealousy when Milo gives Joni a towel to wipe her face, ending with her shaking Joni while saying 'He's mine!' . * As of this episode, all of the trio has traveled through time. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb: **The way Doofenshmirtz's boxes have the word "evil" crossed out is similar to how he crossed out the word "evil" on his science book in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Doof 101", in which he takes the role of his daughter's science teacher. **The newspapers featuring events that just happened is similar to the magazine in "Imperfect Storm" that is apparently trying to compete with the internet by having their stories about things that just happened. Errors * At the beginning of this episode we see Milo, Zack, and Melissa all eating lunch in a cafeteria, however in "Some Like it Yacht", Principal Milder said that the school has no school lunch program. Characters * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Ming-Na Wen as Savannah * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Mekia Curtis as Zack Underwood * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Mark Hamill as Mr. Block * Brett Dalton as Brick * Phoebe S. Hughes as Joni * Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez International Airings * Germany: September 19, 2018 * India: November 13, 2018 * Southeast Asia: April 1, 2019 References Category:S